Silent Misbehavior
by Nightmares-N-Daydreams
Summary: Oz and Gilbert are running from Miss Kate. What crazy shenanigans can they possibly get into? Pre-Abyss. Yoai. Do read. C:


"Master Oz!" Miss Kate yelled off in the distance. Gil gasps as he trips, mid-run, and falls to the ground. Oz spins, grabs the younger boy, and takes off again. Gilbert has only a moment to note the warm, smooth hand gripping his before he is dragged off into a sprint. Oz continues through the house, laughing the whole way. The two boys scramble down a set of stairs and into a courtyard. Miss Kate can be heard close behind them.

Gil stutters nervously, asking if they should go back, but Oz just continues his giggling. The smaller boy yelps as Oz pushes him behind a corner and follows after him.

The two boys stand there, panting for a moment. Oz peers around the corner just in time to see Miss Kate come into the courtyard, followed by a couple maids.

Gil becomes aware of Oz's hand, gently pressed upon his chest to keep him back. Gilbert begins to blush, his breathing going shallow. Oz goes on watching Miss Kate, not noticing Gil's reaction.

_How could someone have such an effect on a person and not even realize?_ Gil wonders, closing his eyes.

"All clear!" Oz whispers. Gil lets out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as Oz drags him from their hiding place.

"Young Master! Please, we _must_ return! Miss Kate will be furious!" Gil whines. Oz simply laughs at him, loping across the courtyard and through the door beyond.

"Oh, Gil. Don't you want to play some more?" Oz asks. "Besides, it's just a stupid dinner party. We won't be missed."

"But—"

"Come on~" Oz skips down the hallway, laughing all the way. A worried Gilbert stumbles after him.

"But Yon Master!" He reaches out as if he could catch him. "Surely we must–"

"Awh, Gil. Don't be such a scaredy-cat!" Oz teases. Gil stops short, his arm still extended.

"C…cat? S-scaredy…c-c…cat?" Gil starts to tremble. Oz rolls on the ground laughing. Miss Kate yells from them again, this time from just around the corner.

"Awh!" Oz whines, thinking his fun is over, but he spots a large space behind one of the huge potted plants ling the corridor.

He scrambles to his feet, taking the immobile Gil with him. They duck behind the plant just as Miss Kate rounds the corner. Each hold their breath as she passes, waiting for the footsteps to fade before bounding down the hall again.

They turn the corner and see two maids. They're deep in conversation, not having noticed the two frantic boys. Oz turns back the way they came, but he hears Miss Kate coming back, still yelling their names. Oz looks around them and notices a large hall cabinet, the door slightly ajar. He pushed a surprised Gilbert inside and jumps in after, closing the door completely behind him.

The two boys stand in utter darkness for a moment, catching their breath. The space is cramped, even for the small boys. Gil tenses as he becomes hyperaware of the proximity of their bodies. The footsteps of the two maids can be heard getting closer to their hiding place. Amidst the boys' panting, another small noise rings out.

"Meow."

One of the boys' breathing stops. Gil begins to tremble violently. As he sucks in a breath to let out a scream, Oz's hand clamps over it. Oz manages to smother most of the scream, but Gil begins to trash and flail, trying to get away.

"Please, Gil. We can't get caught now!"

In an effort to stop Gil's struggle, Oz pins the younger boy to the back of the cupboard. Oz feels the warmth of the body against his and bites his lip. As Gil continues to struggle, the two boys' bodies move against each other. Abruptly, one of Gil's stifled cries of terror turns into a moan of pleasure.

Gilbert immediately stops his struggling. The maids stop directly outside of their cabinet and continue with their conversation. Oz presses himself further into Gil, his hand still over Gil's mouth.

The cabinet creaks.

Oz buries his face into Gils's neck in an effort to make them smaller, as if it would help. Gil's hands clench and unclench.

Dinah rises from her spot in the corner and begins to wind herself around Gilbert's legs. The boy squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a small whimper. Oz reaches down and comfortingly strokes the smaller boy's hand.

The maids carry their conversation down the hall. Oz let's out a sigh of relief and rests his head on Gil's shoulder, their hands still clasped together.

With his other hand still over Gil's mouth, Oz can feel Gil's breathing speeding up. Miss Kate is back in the hall again, Oz can hear her still calling their names.

_Doesn't she ever give up?_ He wonders.

Oz can feel Dinah stretch up Gil's leg, pawing gently at Gil's pants. Gil sucks in a breath, squirming against Oz in an effort to escape. Oz knows he is about to scream. Miss Kate can be heard louder now, getting closer to the cupboard.

Not knowing what else to do, Oz covers the younger boy's mouth with his own, stopping Gil's scream in his throat. Gil's eyes fly open and he somehow manages to press himself further into the cabinet as if trying to become one with it. His arms move around the cupboard frantically, as if trying to find something to hold onto. Oz's hand finds Gil's again and strokes it gently. His other hand has moved down to the back of Gil's neck, his fingers tangling in his raven hair.

Miss Kate declared that she gives up and stalks away. The hallway is silent. The two boys are completely oblivious as Oz leaves a trail of kisses down Gil's jaw. Gil gasps and throws his head back, exposing his neck. Oz moves down to it, nipping gently at the skin there. Gil bites back a moan as Oz begins to such at the area he bit.

The smaller boy feebly attempts to say that they shouldn't be doing this, but Oz interrupts his protests as he covers Gil's mouth with his own again. Oz reaches up to continue running his hands through Gil's long hair.

Oz runs his tongue along Gil's lower lip as if asking permission to enter. Gil lets out a small, confused whimper, but complies. The blonde's tongue enters Gil's mouth, exploring every detail.

The younger boy loses himself in the kiss and his hands travel under his Young Master's shirt, feeling the warm, bare skin. Gil's hands move to Oz's back as the larger boy presses their torsos together, causing both boys to moan into their embrace.

Oz reaches between them to unbutton Gil's shirt. Gill attempts to help his master, but Oz pushes Gil's hands up against the cupboard above his head, deepening the kiss for a moment before returning to the younger boy's shirt. When he is done, oz pulls away for a moment, catching his breath. The two stand there breathing hard, Gil's shirt hanging open.

Impatient, Gil grabs the neck of Oz's shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. Surprised, Oz quickly regains the upper hand, exploring Gilbert's mouth again. Finally, Gil pulls away, throwing his head back to catch his breath. Oz's hands move over the exposed skin on Gil's chest, his mouth following, leaving a trail of kisses behind it. Oz feels the boy's chest shudder underneath him.

Oz struggles and touches his lips to Gil's in one last sweet embrace, pressing their bodies together once more. As Oz pulls away, a small whimper escapes from the younger boy's lips. Oz laughs.

"Did you enjoy that?" he teases.

Gilbert blushes and smiles dreamily, raising his fingertips to his lips as he sways, off balance. He slowly slides down the cabinet into a sitting position, already half asleep.

Oz joins the now snoring boy on the floor of the cabinet. He rests his head on Gil's shoulder, his eyes also drifting shut. Oz's hand in still clasping Gil's

Dinah moves to the corner and paws at the door, meowing. Gilbert jumps slightly in his sleep and Oz comfortingly strokes his hand.

After the dinner party, Miss Kate is walking down the corridor, hearing a scratching noise. She approaches the cabinet door and opens it, jumping as Dinah scurries out. She looks down and sighs.

_Why do I always find them __**asleep**__ in their hiding spots? _she wonders, reclosing the door and walking away, not noticing Gils' shirt.


End file.
